Mascotation
Mascotation is a computer-animated/live action comedy adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Film Summary Set in a world in a city inside a television populated by famous advertising mascots ranging from the Michelin Man to Smokey Bear to the Tetley Tea Folk, some of the mascots who are no longer stars, such as Pillsbury Doughboy, the Milkybar Kid and the Smash martians, do all the lame jobs. But M&M's mascots Red and Yellow decide to gather a few other mascots to help the retired mascots become TV stars again. Plot Voice cast BOLD '= Retired Mascots (Note: Some may not be retired in real-life) ''Italic ''= Mascots in the movie who don't speak *Billy West as Red (M&M's) *J.K. Simmons as Yellow (M&M's) *Rupert Degas as 'Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury) *Lewis MacLeod as Tony the Tiger (Frosties) *Dee Bradley Baker as Michelin Man (Michelin) *Laurence Bouvard as Jolly Green Giant (Green Giant) *Janeane Garofalo as the Morton Salt Girl (Morton Salt) *Josh Gad as Duracell Bunny (Duracell) *Ade Edmondson as Animal (Peperami) *Grey DeLisle as Milkybar Kid (Milkybar) *James Corden as [[Geoffrey the Giraffe|'Geoffrey the Giraffe']] (Toys R Us) *Andie Bolt as Sun Maid (Sun-Maid Raisins) *Whitney Cummings as Starbucks Siren (Starbucks) *Alanna Ubach as Miss Chiquita (Chiquita Bananas) *John Ratzenberger as The Burger King (Burger King) *Kelly Macdonald as Wendy (Wendy's) Many other famous advertising mascots appear in the film such as: *The other M&M's spokescandies (Blue, Orange, Ms. Green, Ms. Brown) *''The Red Car and the Blue Car'' (Milky Way) *''The Andrex Puppy'' (Andrex) *Mr. Peanut (Planters) *''The Vlasic Stork'' (Vlasic Pickles) *'Mr. Soft' (Trebor Softmints) *''The Dulux Dog'' (Dulux) *'The Smash martians' (Smash) *Toucan Sam and his nephews ''(Froot Loops) *Douglas the Butterman'' (Lurpak) *Snap, Crackle and Pop (Rice Krispies) *'Caramel Bunny' (Cadbury's Caramel) *Aleksandr Orlov (Compare the Market) *''Bertie Bassett'' (Bassett's) *'The Noid' (Domino's Pizza) *The Trix Rabbit (Trix) *Honey Monster (Honey Monster Puffs) *Jack Box (Jack in the Box) *Coco the Monkey (Coco Pops) *The Laughing Cow (The Laughing Cow) *''Golly'' (Robertson's) *'Count Chocula, Frankenberry and Boo Berry '(General Mills Corporation monster-themed breakfast cereals) *''The Monster Munch monsters ''(Monster Munch) *The Kool-Aid Man (Kool-Aid) *Ronald McDonald, Grimace, and Birdie (McDonald's) *''The Honey Bears'' and Granny Goodwitch (Sugar Crisp) *The Tetley Tea Folk (Tetley) *Monkey (PG Tips) *'Joe Camel '(Camel cigarettes) *''Coca-Cola polar bears (Coca-Cola) *''Gorilla (Cadbury's Dairy Milk) *Charlie the Tuna (Starkist) *'Gold Blend Couple '(Nescafe Gold Blend) appear on a live-action TV screen *'The Bisto Kids '(Bisto) *''The Land O'Lakes Indian girl'' (Land O'Lakes Butter) *''Little Debbie'' (Little Debbie Snacks) *Smokey Bear (forest fire safety) *The California Raisins *''The Energizer Bunny (Energizer) *'Cheezie (Peperami Cheezie) *The Noid (Domino's Pizza) *Cuprinol Man '(Cuprinol) *''The Otter Pop Otters (Otter Pops) *''Sprout'' (Jolly Green Giant) Production Release 'Home media' Reception 'Box office' 'Critical response' Mascotation received critical acclaim. The film was praised for it's storyline, humour and clever concept ideas with one reviewer even saying it was "The Emoji Movie done right". The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 95% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 216 reviews, with an average score of 8.3/10. The site's consensus states: "Mascotation has a really good concept, animation and humour, alongside an interesting and clever storyline to welcome it with open arms in to Pixar's library." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 90 based on 48 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim." In CinemaScore polls, cinema audiences gave Weird World an average score of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Trivia Soundtrack Video game Category:Movies Category:Pixar movies Category:Pixar Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Pixar films Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Avid Animations Category:Films